


Extra-Terrestrial Relations

by OwI



Series: HLVRAI Fics [1]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Autistic Characters written by an Autistic person, Autistic Joshua Freeman, Autistic Tommy Coolatta, Benrey doesn't Understand How Humans Work, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Found Family, G-Man is good, Gordon is a Good Dad, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sunkist is a service dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwI/pseuds/OwI
Summary: Benrey dies again and stays in Xen to regenerate. He starts to think about the final battle and what could've been if he hadn't fucked it up. He's given a chance to be forgiven by the Science Team, thanks to everyone's favorite interdimensional bureaucrat.(Redemption and Found Family fic. Headcanons in the Notes of chapter 1!)
Series: HLVRAI Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927003
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. Those Eggs Aren't Dippy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, HLVRAI had been my hyperfixation for the last 4 months and I wanted to write something about it. Think of it as a post-game story.  
> Headcanons; Dr. Coomer is Bi, Benrey, Tommy, and G-Man aren't human, Dr. Coomer and Bubby are mostly human, Gordon's son Joshua actually exists, and Tommy and Joshua are both Autistic. The last one is just me projecting onto those 2 because I'm Autistic.  
> Otherwise, this fic is a mix of HLVRAI and Half-Life 1 Canon. Sorry if any of them are a bit OOC.  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed and wanted on this fic!  
> {Chapters are named after Jack Stauber songs. They're weird and sort of dark but I like them.}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benrey may or may not regret things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dripping eye, dissecting me,  
> Cut my life expectancy,  
> Have me under close inspection,  
> Let me in your ear,  
> Stop', pout', hear me out no less,  
> Those eggs aren't dippy and I don't want to die!  
> I want a bit of love too,  
> I wanna be close to you,  
> Those eggs aren't dippy and I don't want to die!

_**"Don't fuck with the Science Team!"** _

As Benrey sat there, alone and regenerating in a hidden portion of Xen, he thought about what happened.

He didn't want to be the bad guy, not really. He was so angry that the Resonance Cascade ripped into another world. He couldn't keep himself under control in the end. It wasn't supposed to happen, it was never meant to happen, but the scientists--

_The scientists._

Bubby, Coomer, Tommy, and Gordon. He'd hurt them, hadn't he?

Benrey curls into himself.

He'd gotten Bubby to help him trick Gordon. Got his arm--

Benrey huffs out a quiet breath. _Gordon's arm..._

It would grow back, right..? He vaguely remembers Tommy telling him something about that.

Thinking of Tommy made him spiral further into grief. He'd gotten distant, near the end. He didn't even talk to Tommy in the last stretch of the Science Team's journey.

He feels tears in his eyes and sniffles, curling into himself even further. 

They all hated him now, didn't they? He tried to kill them, sabotage them, turn them against each other, and distanced himself from his best friend. 

The thought made him heave out a sob. Then another, and another. 

He was so preoccupied with his grief, he doesn't hear someone approach him. He only realizes it when he feels a firm hand on his shoulder.

Benrey flinches and goes to swipe at the person, but stops when he realizes who it is.

"Hello Benrey...Hidden away in, Xen...are we?"


	2. Tea Errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile at Chuck E. Cheese...  
> Trigger Warning for like... mentioning blood and a small panic attack?? I have no idea how trigger warnings work but poor Gordo is definitely traumatized from Black Mesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Run into tea errors, run faster, faster  
> Run into tea errors, run faster, faster  
> Stop, fall down and take the bus there, faster  
> Run into tea errors, run faster, faster

The Science team celebrates, for both surviving and Tommy's birthday. For most of the party, Gordon sits at a faraway table with Tommy.

"This was the-..the best birthday ever, Mister Freeman!" Tommy bounces excitedly beside Gordon.

"Yeah…" Gordon says unenthusiastically.

"A-are you okay, Mister Freeman?" Tommy places his hand on Gordon's shoulder.

He can't feel it, he still has the HEV Suit on. 

The HEV Suit with blood still on it. _Oh god, he's covered in blood, it's everywhere--_

His thoughts are cut off as he feels Sunkist, who was sitting between the two of them, leans on his side. Tommy smiles at the large golden retriever.

A moment later, Gordon calms down enough to answer, "No. I'm very not okay."

Tommy speaks, concerned. "Ah. Do you wanna have some, uh, downtime?" 

"No, it's okay. Just trying to process things, " He sighs and stares at his right arm, now just a stump, healed over by Mr. Coolatta, "and thinking about Joshua..."

Tommy tries to distract Gordon from his thoughts for a bit, "I almost forgot you mentioned your son before, Mister Freeman! How old is he?" He was genuinely curious about Gordon's son, anyway.

Gordon cracks a small smile, "He's six now. That picture was pretty old."

"Oh, okay. That makes a b-bit more sense! Maybe we can all meet him someday, uh, face to face?" Tommy nervously questioned. He never was good at social interaction.

"I'd let you around Josh anytime, Tommy. The rest of the Science Team, though? I'm not sure." He still didn't quite trust the other members, considering….everything that's happened.

"Speaking of Joshua, I probably need to go home. He's definitely worried about me by now."

Tommy nodded, "Oh r-right. The others probably n-need to go home, too. Hope you don't mind carpooling." he laughs awkwardly.

Gordon sighs and resigns himself to at least another 30 minutes of chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading ^-^  
> Your Comments, criticism, and kudos are very much appreciated <3


	3. Out the Ox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon goes home.  
> (Sorry for this being late. Yes, I named his brother Wyatt because of WayneRadioTV. Also Hap birth to Wayne.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work while I work  
> Back in my head  
> You’re out the ox (Oh)  
> I’m seeing red  
> Get me council  
> Give me control  
> Kicking a bone  
> THAT'S IN MY HEAD!

The car ride turned out to be uneventful, for the most part. Dr. Coomer rattles off multiple Wikipedia articles throughout the trip, the others listening intently. Gordon idly wonders how the man had memorized so many.

The Science Team exchanges numbers during the drive, planning to meet up again the next day at Gordon's House.

Dr. Coomer was the first to be dropped off, Bubby following, seeing as the two scientists are seemingly close. Besides, who better to teach Bubby about the outside world than Dr. Coomer?

A few minutes later, they arrive at Gordon's house.

Gordon breathes slowly, trying to release the tension built up in his chest. He feels Tommy lay a hand on his shoulder and smiles at him slightly, "Thanks, Tommy," he makes eye contact and smiles wider, "For being there for me."

Tommy smiles in response, "O-of course, Mr. Freeman! You're a-..a great friend!"

Gordon beams and steps out of Tommy's car, finally calm for the most part, and waves as Tommy drives away.

He steels himself and opens the door to his home. No later than after he places his keys in his pockets, he hears a cry of, "Daddy!" followed by being tackled by a small child.

He kneels down to Joshua's level, hugging the child, "Hey, Joshy."

After a few moments, the hug ends, Joshua backing off, suddenly noticing Gordon's arm.

"Daddy, what happened to your arm..?" The look of worry on his son's face could make him burst into tears.

Gordon looks behind Joshua, seeing his brother, looking worried and angry.

He knows telling the truth would get him killed, so he opts for being vague, "Just an accident. Don't worry though, I'm okay."

"Okay!" Joshua speaks, still worrying a bit for his father, but feeling satisfied with the information for now.

His brother stares at him and asks, "Joshua, why don't you go play with your cowboys? Your dad and I need to talk about some stuff."

Joshua smiles, "Okay!" the boy walks off to his room, clicking his tongue.

Both of them smile and watch him walk away before Gordon's brother turns to him with a serious look, "Gordon."

He responds nervously, "Hey, Wyatt."

"Where the fuck were you? You've been gone for almost a week!" Wyatt half-heartedly glares at him.

Gordon sighs, "I got my arm cut off as a result of a malfunctioning machine, which was caused by the other scientists." Not completely untrue, but still vague enough to not get him in trouble.

"Ah," Wyatt rubs his temples and looks back up at him. "Are they making you a prosthetic?"

Gordon nods, "Yeah. It's probably gonna be some advanced shit."

"Badass. Robot arm." Wyatt laughs awkwardly.

He quietly laughs along with his brother. 

They idly chat for a bit longer before the conversation stills, a heavy silence settling between them.

Gordon rubs his eyes with his left hand, "Hey Wyatt, would you take Joshua to your place for a couple of days? I-- I need time to, uh, process things." He gestures towards the stump which used to be his right hand.

Wyatt places a hand on his shoulder, which makes Gordon flinch reflexively. His brother briefly looks at him with concern evidenced on his face.

"Of course. I can tell whatever happened at Black Mesa was pretty bad."

Gordon shivers and quietly thanks him.

Wyatt calls Joshua back to the front room, telling the kid to pack a bit to sleepover at his house. Joshua smiles and bounces around a bit as he packs a change of clothes and his cowboys.

Joshua hugs his father tightly, "Get better soon, Daddy!" He smiles widely, nearly forgetting an item that he needs.

"Hold up, Joshy." Gordon laughs and hands the boy his lanyard, which has a small object with buttons, levers, and switches on it.

"Thanks. Gonna go to the sleepover now!" Joshua smiles and runs towards Wyatt, both waving goodbye to Gordon before driving off.

Gordon waves back and shuts the front door before letting his smile drop. He's absolutely exhausted and overstimulated. The constant sounds and sights of the last week have assaulted his mind and he can't process his surroundings at the moment.

He slowly walks to his bedroom and flops onto his bed, falling asleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello nice commenter, you helped me get more inspiration and motivation to write this chapter. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on these to see my art, my rambles, and me playing games!  
> My Tumblr is [Here](https://owlfromthemeadow.tumblr.com/)  
> My Twitch is [Here](https://www.twitch.tv/owlfromthemeadow)


End file.
